Epouse Malefoy
by Selemba
Summary: Toute ma vie, elle me servira. Tu m'entends ? Hermione oubliera jusqu'à ton nom, elle ne serra plus qu'une épouse Malefoy !" Drago hurle cette prophétie à son ennemi mourant. Se réalisera-t-elle ou la volonté d'Hermione suffira-t-elle à l'annuler ?
1. Et ainsi tout commença

Je réédite cette fiction mais cette fois-ci, sur les conseils de Eliie Evans, je la divise en plusieurs chapitre, 15 pour être écrit. Publication régulière puisqu'ils sont déjà tous écrit !

**Résumé :** "Toute ma vie, elle me servira. Tu m'entends ? Hermione oubliera jusqu'à ton nom, elle ne serra plus qu'une épouse Malefoy !" Drago hurle cette prophétie à son ennemi mourrant. Se réalisera-t-elle ou la volonté d'Hermione sufira-t-elle à l'annuler ? L'amour est-il possible entre deux ennemis de toujours ? Qui vaincra ? La haine ou l'amour ? La vengeance ou le souvenir ?

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont de JK Rowlings, la correction est effectué par Peneloo et je suis la responsable de la trisqte déchéance de l'ordre du phénix et de l'une de ses héroines !

**Le mot de l'auteur : **Je souhaite vraiment que vous l'appréciez, même si elle ne correspond pas finalement à l'ambiance que je voulais donné... Je vous souhaite un bonne lecture, et, si cela ne vous ennuie pas, une petite review est toujours la bienvenue !

Selemba

**

* * *

**

**Et ainsi tout commença...**

Il pleuvait sur Poudlard aujourd'hui. Une pluie grise, terne, une pluie couleur de mort. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, la dernière bataille avait enfin commencé. Les Mangemorts avaient fracassé le mur d'enceinte du château dans l'après-midi. Et depuis, une véritable marée humaine déferlait. Le visage découvert, tout les Mangemorts savaient qu'ils devaient vaincre aujourd'hui. Ou mourir…

Face à eux, le regard tout aussi déterminé, une lueur de folie dans les yeux, les survivants de l'Ordre du Phénix se battaient. Ils étaient encore nombreux à se battre contre ces serviteurs de la noirceur, mais trop étaient morts. Ils n'étaient pas de taille. Ils le savaient.

Pourtant, ils continuaient la bataille, enchaînant sort sur sort, tentant d'abattre ces monstres qui voulaient détruire tout espoir. L'important, ce n'était pas leur vie. L'important c'était qu'Harry Potter atteigne Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et le tue. Tous ne vivaient plus que pour ça, pour cet instant où le mage noir tomberait enfin.

Entouré des derniers Aurors et de tous ses amis, Harry ne réfléchissait plus. Il ne devait plus réfléchir. Dans quelques secondes, il devrait tuer. Alors il ne fallait pas qu'il réfléchisse, surtout pas ! Il devait juste se souvenir, se souvenir de tous ces gens qui avaient placé leur foi en lui. Ses camarades de classes avec qui il avait vécu 7 ans, ses professeurs qui avaient fait de lui un homme bon, Ginny qui l'aimait sans connaître l'avenir, Hermione et Ron, qui allaient être parents...

Quelque chose d'incongru sauta alors aux yeux du Survivant : une masse de cheveux bruns, à quelques pas de lui. Que faisait Hermione ici ? Pourquoi se battait-elle ? C'était trop dangereux, son meilleur ami était irresponsable d'avoir laissé sa femme venir alors qu'elle devait accoucher dans peu de temps.

Mais Ron n'était pas au courant de la présence de sa femme, elle n'avait pas voulu le lui dire. Même contre l'avis de son époux, elle serait venu. Aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait rester chez elle alors que ses amis se battaient pour la liberté. Alors Hermione lançait sort sur sort, veillant bien à ne tuer personne. Elle n'était pas une meurtrière.

Puis tout changea. Un grand bruit se fit entendre, un déluge de pierre, des cris, la douleur… Un pan du château venait de s'effondrer. Hermione poussa un cri qui se perdit dans le fracas de la bataille. C'était là qu'était Ron ! C'était le poste qu'on lui avait donné ! Elle se précipita, sans vraiment faire attention à elle. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle devait juste courir. Alors elle courait. Ce n'est que quand elle fut tout près des décombres qu'elle le vit. Seul. Dressé devant les ruines.

Elle comprit. Elle comprit que c'était lui qui avait fait ça. Elle comprit qu'il avait tué des gens, sans le vouloir. Elle comprit que Ron se haïssait à cet instant. Elle voulu aller le voir, escalader l'amas de pierres et le prendre dans ses bras, lui chuchoter des mots apaisants, lui promettre un monde meilleur. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps.

Un éclat de lumière verte passa à quelques centimètres d'elle. Et Hermione se retourna, reprit le combat. Le Mangemort qu'elle stupéfixa fut rapidement remplacé par une Bellatrix couverte de poussière, l'œil hagard.

A quelques mètres d'elle, Ron restait là debout, sans voir, sans penser. Il avait tué des gens. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas voulu, mais il les avait tués. Il n'avait pas fait exprès de faire s'effondrer cette tour. Mais le résultat était le même. Il avait tué des gens.

- Ordure ! Traître ! Meurtrier !

Un jeune homme blond se précipita sur lui mais Ron ne prit même pas la peine de se défendre. Il tomba par terre, Drago au-dessus de lui, sa baguette pointée vers sa gorge. Fou de rage, celui-ci le frappa plusieurs fois de toute la force de ses poings.

- Meurtrier ! Mes parents étaient là-dessous ! Je te ferai payer ça même si je dois y consacrer toute ma vie ! Tu vas mourir ordure !

Mais Ron s'en moquait. Oui, il voulait mourir. Il avait tué des gens, il ne méritait plus la vie. Les yeux vagues, il répondit à son ancien ennemi d'une voix brisée, sans espoir.

- Tue-moi. Tout ça n'a plus d'importance pour moi. Rien de ce que tu pourras me faire n'aura d'importance.

Le jeune homme fut coupé par un cri qui déchira l'air. Hermione avait vu son mari sur le rocher. Elle avait vu Drago le menacer. Le cri d'horreur se transforma en cri de douleur. Ce bref instant d'inattention avait suffit. Bellatrix était passée sous sa garde et lui avait lancé un sortilège Doloris. Mais elle avait attiré le regard du Mangemort sur elle. Drago reprit d'une voix cruelle :

- Oh si… Il te reste ta femme. Et ton fils. AVADA KEDAVRA !

Le sort mortel frappa Ron de plein fouet, son visage encore tordu par l'horreur que la sentence du Mangemort avait fait apparaître. Drago avait frappé juste. Il se vengerait.

- Laisse Bellatrix, elle est pour moi.

Mais Bellatrix ne l'entendit pas. Elle venait de s'écrouler sur sa proie, morte. Beaucoup de sortilèges se perdaient… Drago se précipita vers Hermione et regarda la jeune femme. La haine se développa en lui et enfla jusqu'à exploser. Les sorts Doloris se mirent à pleuvoir sur le corps bientôt inconscient de la jeune femme. La peur et la souffrance qu'il voyait dans les yeux de sa victime ne le réjouissaient même pas. Lorsque le silence se fit, l'ancien Serpentard abaissa sa baguette et se pencha vers le corps meurtri. Une flaque de sang s'étendait sous elle. Apparemment, il avait déjà régler le problème du fils. Il ne restait plus que la femme. Dans un sursaut de folie, Drago se redressa et cria vers le ciel.

- Ta femme deviendra la mienne ! Elle serra la mère de mon fils ! Toute ma vie, elle me servira. Tu m'entends ? Hermione oubliera jusqu'à ton nom, elle ne serra plus qu'une épouse Malefoy !

Il pleuvait sur Poudlard aujourd'hui. Il pleuvait des larmes de père et de fils.

* * *

**Et voilà, premier chapitre terminé ! Et puis comme je suis gentille, je poste déjà le deuxième ! Et promis, tout arrivera régulièrement.**

**Sinon, une petite review me ferait très plaisir, je me fais toujours un devoir d'y répondre !**

**Selemba  
**


	2. Celle qui attendait son tour

**Résumé :** Lors de la bataille finale, avant de le tuer, Drago a juré à Ron que, pour se venger, il lui prendrait sa femme, son fils, et tout ce qui était cher à ses yeux. Hermione évanouit ne sait rien de l'issue de la bataille.

**Ce chapitre est bien plus court, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture**

**Selemba**

* * *

**Celle qui attendait son tour.**

Plic

Plic

Plic

Plic

Plic

Une petite flaque apparaissait lentement là ou les gouttes tombaient. Une jeune femme les regardait, l'œil vide, suivant de la tête le mouvement de chacune d'elles. Elle se créait, lentement, en haut de sa minuscule cellule. Puis, lentement, elle glissait le long d'une petite stalactite de pierre. Et ensuite, lentement, commençait la chute dans le vide. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure en rejoignant ses sœurs.

Hermione soupira. Elle aurait tant aimé être comme cette goutte. Tomber dans le vide incertain, puis mourir en rejoignant ceux qui l'avaient quittée. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle était là. Trois semaines à se laisser entièrement envahir par le désespoir. Les Détraqueurs avaient trouvé en elle un vrai garde-manger.

Elle avait vu ses parents se faire torturer sous ses yeux pour le seul crime de ne pas être des sorciers. Elle avait vu son mari tomber sous ses yeux. Elle avait vu son ennemis de toujours la torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde l'enfant qu'elle portait. Elle avait vu son meilleur ami tué par Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle avait vu tous ceux qu'elle connaissait avancer et mourir sous les yeux de leur bourreau. Et dans la queue qui attendait de passer devant les Mangemorts réunis après leur victoire, elle avait attendu son tour.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tuée ? Quant elle était arrivée devant cette sordide assemblée, enchaînée, couverte de sang, Voldemort n'avait eu qu'un vague regard sur elle avant d'annoncer d'une voix ennuyée.

- A Azkaban.

Pourquoi, pourquoi ? Elle avait attendu la mort, elle voulait mourir et tous les rejoindre. D'ailleurs elle aurait dû mourir ! Bellatrix puis Malefoy l'avaient torturée. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'en soit pas morte ? Il n'était pas dans les habitude des Mangemorts de laisser leurs victimes en vie. Hermione sentait qu'il lui manquait une partie de ses souvenirs, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler laquelle. Elle s'était évanouie puis quant elle s'était réveillée, Ron était mort, Harry recevait le coup fatal et elle avait perdu son bébé.

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas morte ? Et pourquoi Voldemort ne l'avait-il pas tuée ? A la place de ce qu'elle désirait tant, on l'envoyait dans cette horrible prison où sans cesse les mêmes choses lui revenaient en mémoire. La chute de Ron, son bébé qu'elle sentait mourir… Son bébé qui avait souffert avec elle quant on l'avait torturée. Son bébé qui était partit et l'avait laissée seule. Son bébé qu'elle ne serrerait pas dans ses bras, à qui elle n'apprendrait pas à marcher, pour qui elle ne s'inquiéterait pas… Mais elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Pas maintenant. Ou les Détraqueurs reviendraient se nourrir en plus grand nombre.

Lentement, très lentement, Hermione sentait qu'elle était en train de devenir folle.

* * *

**A dans tout bientôt pour la suite ! (Et le fait que la fiction en soit pas terminé ne vous dispense pas de laisser review ! ^^)**

**Selemba  
**


	3. La proposition

**Résumé :** Après la défaite de l'Ordre pendant la Grande Bataille, tout les opposant aux mangemorts ont été tué ou réduit à l'esclavage. Quand à Hermione, elle a été enfermé dans une cellule à Azkaban où elle ne cesse de ressasser la mort de son mari, de son bébé et de tout ses amis.

**Un petit cadeau de Noël : un chapitre de plus ! J'espère que vous aimerez, l'histoire commence à se mettre en place !**

**Joyeuses fêtes à tous !**

**Selemba**

* * *

**La proposition**

-Cellule 26.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna du geôlier sans lui accorder un seul sourire, un seul merci. Les Malefoy ne disent pas merci. Il parcourut les couloirs ténébreux d'Azkaban sans prêter attention aux gémissements autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus grand monde ici. Les Mangemorts ne faisaient que très rarement des prisonniers.

Il put enfin voir sur une petite plaque métallique un peu écaillée ce qu'il cherchait : cellule 26. Drago entra silencieusement et laissa son regard s'habituer à l'obscurité autour de lui. La petite pièce était sombre, humide et malodorante. Il n'y avait rien, pas même un brin de paille ou une gamelle. Près d'un mur au bas duquel s'étendait une petite flaque, il put apercevoir un tas de vêtements. Satisfait d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il fit apparaître d'un geste nonchalant de sa baguette, un tabouret de bois et s'assit.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Une voix froide, désespérée s'était élevée du tas de vêtements. Celui-ci bougea un peu laissant apparaître un visage maculé de poussière et encadré de cheveux bruns en bataille. La jeune femme leva ses yeux vers Drago. Quand il croisa son regard, il sursauta. Il n'y avait plus rien dans ces yeux. Même pas de tristesse ou de haine. Non, Azkaban avait enlevé toute trace de vie de ce regard.

- Bonjour Granger, reprit le jeune homme d'une voix ferme et un peu narquoise.

Mais Hermione ne lui répondit pas. Elle ne donna pas un seul signe d'écoute. Elle resta là, comme si elle était seule. Alors Drago continua à parler. Il savait que quoiqu'il dirait, la jeune femme ne réagirait pas. Du moins, pas pour l'instant. Azkaban l'avait détruite.

- C'est moi qui ait demandé au Seigneur des Ténèbres de te laisser la vie sauve. Comme je suis l'un de ses plus loyaux lieutenants depuis la mort de ma regrettée tante, il a accédé à ma requête.

Hermione ne bougeait toujours pas. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire qu'elle soit vivante grâce à lui ? Grâce à l'ordure qui avait tué son mari. Grâce à celui qui lui avait fait perdre son enfant. Mais toute la haine qu'elle aurait dû ressentir était partie depuis longtemps. Il ne lui restait plus rien.

- Tu vas sortir aujourd'hui d'Azkaban, poursuivit le jeune homme, et m'accompagner chez moi. Quant tu seras redevenue une jolie jeune femme, bien habillée et sage, tu deviendras ma femme. Je sais que tu sauras tenir correctement ton rang d'épouse Malefoy.

Pourquoi Malefoy voulait-il l'épouser ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle s'en moquait. Elle accepta d'un signe de tête mais ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'Hermione n'était plus qu'une carapace vide.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ? Une petite review ? **

**A très bientôt pour la suite ! (le chapitre sera plus long, je vous le promet !)**

**Selemba**


	4. Cohabitation

**Résumé :** Après la défaite de l'Ordre pendant la Grande Bataille, tout les opposant aux mangemorts ont été tué ou réduit à l'esclavage. Quand à Hermione, elle a été enfermé dans une cellule à Azkaban où elle ne cessait de ressasser la mort de son mari, de son bébé et de tout ses amis jusqu'à ce que Drago ne vienne la voir pour lui annoncer qu'il souhaite faire d'elle sa future femme.

**Et un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère va vous plaire ! Plus long celui là !**

**Selemba

* * *

**

**Cohabitation**

Un bruit de vase brisé se fit entendre dans toute la maison. Les elfes suspendirent un instant leurs gestes puis reprirent leur travail avec plus d'attention encore. Le maître serait sûrement en colère après ça. Il voudrait se venger sur quelqu'un. Chacun adressa une prière muette à son Dieu pour que la punition ne tombe pas sur lui. La dernière fois, c'était Tilt qui avait été appelé. On ne l'avait jamais revu.

Des éclats de voix ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre. Deux personnes se disputaient quelque part dans la maison. Et tout le monde savait déjà qui. Cela faisait deux jours que le maître était rentré de la prison des sorcier. Depuis, la grande demeure résonnait constamment de cris de colère.

Car le maître n'était pas revenu seul ! Il avait ramené une jeune femme sale et éteinte. Tout de suite, trois elfes de maison avaient été appelés pour la soigner, la laver et l'habiller. Qui était-elle ? Les commentaires allaient bon train là-dessus. Tout le monde avait deviné qu'elle avait passé quelques temps à Azkaban. On en avait donc déduit qu'elle faisait partie de l'autre camp. Alors que faisait-elle là ?

- Perry !

Immédiatement, une petite créature chauve vêtue d'une taie d'oreiller crasseuse se précipita vers la chambre d'où venaient les cris. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte ouverte, le spectacle le stupéfia. La jeune femme qui semblait morte il y a deux jours se tenait debout au milieu d'un véritable champ de bataille. Son maître retenait ses mains à quelques centimètres de sa peau, comme si la jeune femme essayait de lui lacérer le visage. L'elfe pouvait même apercevoir quelques marques perlées de sang sur la joue de M. Malefoy.

- Immobilise-la ! Elle m'a arraché ma baguette !

La petite créature reprit son sang froid après l'ordre de son maître et claqua immédiatement des doigts. La jeune femme fut projetée à l'autre bout de la pièce et, au moment où elle tentait de se relever, Drago récupéra sa baguette et lui jeta un maléfice. Elle s'immobilisa et, sous le choc, retomba une nouvelle fois contre le mur. Perry reporta alors son attention sur son maître. Blanc de fureur, celui-ci regardait les gouttes de sang qui goutaient de sa joue. D'une voix contenue de rage, il s'écria :

- Je t'ai sauvé de la mort et d'Azkaban et c'est comme cela que tu me remercies ?

- Sauvé ? murmura d'une voix faible mais vibrante de haine la jeune femme. Sauvé ? Tu aurais dû me tuer, comme tu as tué mon mari, mon fils et tous mes amis ! Jamais je ne t'obéirai, jamais je ne porterai ton nom !

Perry sursauta. Ainsi, Mr. Malefoy comptait épouser cette jeune femme. Mais pourquoi ? L'elfe de maison ne comprenait pas. Cette femme était sûrement une ennemie du Seigneur des Ténèbres et son maître, fidèle lieutenant de Vous-Savez-Qui, allait faire d'elle une épouse Malefoy ?

- Perry ! Ouvre la porte ! Nous allons montrer quelque chose à notre invitée qui la tiendra sûrement plus au calme !

L'elfe se précipita sur les devants de son maître pour ouvrir la porte puis laissa passer devant lui le corps immobilisé et bâillonné de la jeune femme suivi de Drago qui la faisait léviter grâce à sa baguette. Ils descendirent ainsi plusieurs étages jusqu'à ce que l'étrange groupe s'arrête devant un mur parfaitement lisse.

- Laisse-nous.

Perry s'empressa de disparaître avant que son maître ne change d'avis et décide de faire passer sa colère sur lui. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Drago adressa à sa prisonnière un sourire mystérieux et posa la pointe de sa baguette sur le mur. Immédiatement, celui-ci s'ouvrit et des cris terrorisés se firent entendre. Là où quelques secondes avant s'étendait une épaisse muraille de béton, la jeune femme pouvait voir une immense salle sombre et froide. Aux murs, des dizaines de prisonniers étaient attachés à l'aide de grosses chaînes rouillées. D'une voix froide et insouciante, Drago s'expliqua.

- Tu peux voir ici exactement 37 Moldus. Le plus jeune a à peine 6 ans et le plus vieux vient de fêter ses 84 ans. Ils n'ont pas mangé depuis 2 jours, depuis que tu es arrivée en fait ! Et un peu plus loin, j'ai même une surprise qui te fera, je l'espère très plaisir !

D'un léger mouvement de baguette, il fit se déplacer la jeune femme jusqu'au coin le plus sombre. Les yeux pleins de larmes, celle-ci mit quelques secondes à voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'attaché au mur.

- Hermione !

Les traits de la jeune femme se contractèrent alors en un rictus d'horreur quand elle reconnut sous la crasse et le sang le visage défiguré de Percy. En souriant, Drago rendit sa liberté à l'ancienne Gryffondor. Elle se précipita immédiatement vers le corps recroquevillé de son beau frère et tenta d'essuyer la substance écarlate qui le recouvrait.

- Soigne-le ! Je t'en prie, libère-les ! Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? s'écria-t-elle d'une voix faible et désespérée.

- Voyons, pourquoi les libèrerais-je ? Ne sont-ils pas mignons accrochés comme ça ?

Une nouvelle fois, il sortit sa baguette et la leva vers une jeune fille enchainée un peu plus loin.

- _Doloris_ !

Celle-ci, immédiatement, se mit à hurler.

- Arrête ! Arrête ça s'il te plaît !

- Pour répondre à ta deuxième question, déclara le jeune homme d'une voix égale après avoir rangé la fine baguette de bois dans sa poche, je ne les garde pas ici pour le plaisir, je les aurais bien tous tués. Mais je pense qu'il peuvent m'être utiles. Vois-tu, tu refuses de manger, ils n'ont pas mangé. Tu m'as blessé tout à l'heure, j'ai torturé cette Moldu. Si tu décides d'aller rejoindre ton cher époux, ils te suivront tous. Mais pas avant que je ne me sois amusé un peu avec eux…

Horrifié, Hermione ne lâchait pas des yeux son bourreau. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un puisse un jour commettre une telle horreur… Drago reprenait déjà la parole, toujours de cette voix cruelle et froide.

- Je te laisse avec eux le temps que tu voudras. Mais ce soir, tu devras manger avec moi. Pour chaque repas, il en sera de même. Pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Tu peux, si tu veux, fuir ou même te tuer, mais n'oublie jamais que leur existence est liée à la tienne !

Pétrifiée, la jeune femme regarda son ancien condisciple s'éloigner et disparaître vers les étages. Elle promena ensuite ses yeux autour d'elle, observant tous ces corps sales et sanglants. Elle avait en effet pensé que dès qu'elle le pourrait, elle s'ôterait la vie. Mais en voyant cette petite fille les yeux remplis de larmes, ce vieil homme courbé, une plaie énorme au visage, cette jeune femme qui ne tenait plus debout et surtout, Percy, à côté d'elle, ses yeux bleus la fixant en un appel muet, elle comprit que jamais, elle ne pourrait leur infliger cette punition.

Lentement, elle s'approcha d'un enfant d'une dizaine d'années et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Chut, n'aies pas peur… Je suis là ! Il ne faut plus avoir peur. Tu as soif ? Je vais essayer de vous trouver de l'eau. Reste là, je vais bientôt revenir…

Elle se releva et marcha vers la porte en songeant que, de toute manière, il ne bougerait pas, Malefoy y avait veillé…

* * *

**J'espère que cette suite vous a plu. Ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir une petite review, je sais que y en a beaucoup qui me lise mais qui ne me dise pas ce qu'ils en pense... Et comme je mets beaucoup de temps à écrire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir quand je reçoit un commentaire de vous ! **

**Bon réveillon a tous !**

**Selemba**


	5. Les aléas de la vie

**Résumé :** Après la défaite de l'Ordre pendant la Grande Bataille, tout les opposant aux mangemorts ont été tué ou réduit à l'esclavage. Quand à Hermione, elle a été enfermé dans une cellule à Azkaban où elle ne cessait de ressasser la mort de son mari, de son bébé et de tout ses amis jusqu'à ce que Drago ne vienne la voir pour lui annoncer qu'il souhaite faire d'elle sa future femme. Et pour s'assurer la coopération de la principale intéressé, le jeune mangemort à enfermé un certain nombre de Moldus et Percy Weasley dans sa cave.

**Merci à tout ceux qui me suivent ! J'espère que vous allez aimé ce chapitre ! Pardon d'avoir mis un peu de temps avant de le poster, j'étais en concours ! Je remercie particulièrement Sapiwette, Camille Barbier, Melle S, Aliopatre, Laryssa, Laure, Elo-didi, MalefoyHeartless, DragoLicious et tout les autres, y comprit ceux qui ne laisse pas de review et dont je ne connais pas les nom !**

**Selemba**

* * *

**Les aléas de la vie**

- As-tu passé une bonne journée ?

- Notre contrat ne m'oblige pas à t'adresser la parole il me semble ?

- Contrat ? Mais quel contrat ? Tu es libre de partir si tu veux !

- Libre ? Combien de temps te faudrait-il pour tuer tes prisonniers si je m'en vais ? Tu parles d'une liberté !

- Ah, disons que ce sont les aléas de la vie ! Si tu n'avais pas le cœur si tendre, tu serais libre depuis longtemps. Ou tu aurais accepté de devenir mon épouse respectée !

- Jamais je ne t'épouserai !

Cet échange verbal houleux se déroulait dans la pièce principale du manoir Malefoy. Vaste et éclairé, ses murs étaient couverts de riches teintures et de belles boiseries. Devant la porte, la grande table noire était recouverte de mets tous plus rares et exquis les uns que les autres. Face à face, aux deux bouts de la table, deux jeune gens se regardaient. L'un souriant, le dos à la fenêtre, semblait parfaitement à l'aise sur sa chaise, ses cheveux blonds retombant gracieusement sur un front volontaire et des yeux gris. L'autre, une femme, furieuse, avait un aspect étrange. Elle était soigneusement habillée d'un fourreau de soie bleue mais ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et ses yeux gonflés.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un elfe de maison courbé et revêtu d'une taie d'oreiller crasseuse. Il s'approcha rapidement de son maître, gardant les yeux baissés, son crâne chauve dépassant à peine du niveau de la table.

- Maître, vos amis arrivent. Devons-nous les faire entrer dans le petit salon ?

D'un signe de tête, le jeune homme acquiesça. Il avait oublié, mais ce soir, il avait invité quelques anciens Serpentards, tous Mangemorts. Hermione, habituée à ces fréquentes réunions y trouvait son compte : le repas serait écourté et elle n'aurait pas à supporter Malefoy plus longtemps.

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que son geôlier l'avait tirée d'Azkaban et lui avait montré ces prisonniers. Il lui avait alors demandé de partager seulement ses repas. Mais le temps passant, le jeune Mangemort lui donnait de plus en plus d'obligations. Elle devait maintenant passer toute la matinée avec lui s'il ne travaillait pas et rester quelques heures après le dîner dans la grande bibliothèque à ses côtés. Il avait pris l'habitude de lui faire lire à haute voix de gros volumes sur la pureté du sang ou la fin de la guerre. Ces moments étaient toujours une terrible épreuve pour la jeune femme qui revoyait les derniers instants de sa vie de femme libre. Ainsi était-elle très heureuse de pouvoir y échapper ce soir.

Mais le soulagement dû se voir sur son visage car, un sourire réjoui sur les lèvres, Drago se retourna vers elle.

- Non non ! Il est temps pour moi de présenter ma fiancée à mes amis ! Si tu veux aller voir tout tes Moldus demain, tu as intérêt à bien te tenir !

Et d'un geste de sa baguette, il fit disparaître toute trace de larmes de son visage, releva ses cheveux en une élégante coiffure et fit apparaître un sublime collier en forme de serpent vert à son cou. Hermione était resplendissante mais son ressentiment se faisait malgré tout sentir. Elle se leva de mauvaise grâce et saisit le bras que lui tendait son fiancé. En se concentrant sur les regards de reconnaissance qu'elle verrait demain, elle réussit à suivre d'un pas digne son tortionnaire.

* * *

**La suite arrivera au cours de la semaine ! **

**Selemba  
**


	6. Le traître

**Résumé :** Après la défaite de l'Ordre pendant la Grande Bataille, tout les opposant aux mangemorts ont été tué ou réduit à l'esclavage. Quand à Hermione, elle a été enfermé dans une cellule à Azkaban où elle ne cessait de ressasser la mort de son mari, de son bébé et de tout ses amis jusqu'à ce que Drago ne vienne la voir pour lui annoncer qu'il souhaite faire d'elle sa future femme. Et pour s'assurer la coopération de la principale intéressé, le jeune mangemort à enfermé un certain nombre de Moldus et Percy Weasley dans sa cave. Grace à ce moyen de pression, Hermione n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter d'être intégré dans le monde du Serpentard.

* * *

**Le traitre**

_« …pas ce qu'on vous raconte, l'amour y a que ça qui compte. On s'aimera toujours, on s'aimera si fort et puis un jour sans le vouloir on passera du cœur à la mémoire… »_

Les derniers mots de la chanson moururent sur ses lèvres. Hermione était fatigué. Ses amis, son bébé et Ron lui manquaient trop… . Elle n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait déjà cinq longs mois qu'elle était enfermée ici, au manoir Malefoy. Et depuis quelques semaines, son geôlier avait décidé qu'elle pouvait être présenté à la nouvelle société. Il avait inventé une étrange histoire pour expliquer la présence de la meilleur amie de celui qu'on avait appelé l'Elu chez lui. Elle aurait été adoptée mais elle était de sang pur et ses parents Moldus l'avaient volée au sorciers qui l'avaient conçu. Et Hermione avait dû acquiescer. Pour le bien de ceux qui étaient enfermés dans les caves du manoir.

Ce soir encore, Malefoy recevait des Mangemorts à dîner. Quelques anciens Serpentards, et des Mangemorts qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il lui avait même promis une surprise. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait descendre, converser avec eux, se montrer aimable, leur sourire… Et pourtant, elle les haïssait ! Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Hermione se leva et s'approcha du grand miroir accroché sur le mur du fond de sa chambre. Comme toujours, elle avait les yeux rougis par les larmes. Malefoy lui avait dit que si ses invités voyait qu'elle avait pleuré, il ferait pleurer aussi quelques-uns de ses prisonniers. Alors la jeune femme fit disparaître toute trace avec sa baguette. Elle s'observa ensuite pour chercher ce qui pourrait servir de reproche à son « hôte ».

Vêtue d'une longue robe émeraude, un serpent argenté scintillant sur sa peau, elle avait remonté ses cheveux ébouriffés en un chignon compliqué qui lui avait demandé plusieurs heures de travail. Elle n'avait rien choisi elle-même, tout s'était fait sur la demande de Malefoy. Elle était une parfaite Serpentarde.

- Tu es superbe Hermione, ces couleurs te vont à ravir !

- Je te remercie Drago, tout est prêt ?

Comme elle détestait ça ! Elle rêvait de pouvoir lui crier sa haine a la figure et à la place, elle devait se comporter comme la parfaite fiancée reconnaissante à son futur mari de l'avoir recueillie. Sur un ton badin et légèrement froid, comme Malefoy lui avait ordonné de le faire, elle salua chacun des invités et adressa quelques mots agréables à ceux qu'elle voyait pour la première fois.

Malefoy lui tendit alors un bras qu'elle saisit en essayant de cacher la répulsion qu'il lui inspirait. Elle se dirigea à ses côtés vers la salle à manger où certains des invités s'étaient déjà réunis. En souriant, elle vint se placer à la droite de son fiancé qui présidait la table. Etrangement, lorsque tout le monde fut assis, une chaise resta vide à côté d'elle. Malefoy lui glissa qu'un invité n'était pas encore arrivé mais qu'il avait demandé à ce que l'on ne l'attende pas.

Au bout de quelques plats tous délicieux, la porte s'ouvrit sur un elfe de maison. Celui-ci fit un léger signe au maître de maison qui se leva en souriant pour se diriger vers la porte.

- Je viens d'apprendre que notre dernier invité est arriver. Permettez-moi de vous présenter un Mangemort que certain connaissent depuis qu'il a trahis l'Ordre du Phénix.

Hermione soupira et se replongea dans son assiette. Elle détestait tous ceux qui avaient joué un double jeu et avaient transmis d'importantes informations aux Mangemorts. Quand elle entendit tout le monde se lever pour aller saluer le nouveau venu, elle quitta sa chaise. Debout, elle chercha le nouveau visage parmi tous ceux qui s'empressaient de se présenter. Enfin, à côté de Malefoy, elle aperçut une tête rousse bien connue.

- Ah Hermione ! Voilà Fred Weasley, un de mes amis. Tu le connais il me semble ?

Devant le sourire narquois de son mari, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de sa « surprise ». Voilà pourquoi l'Ordre avait subi tant de défaite. L'une des personnes la mieux renseignée sur toutes leurs opérations avait trahis leur cause. Mais jamais, oh non jamais, elle n'aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait de Fred. Hermione sentait la colère bouillir en elle. Mais elle ne la laisserait sortir pour rien au monde, elle ne donnerait pas ce plaisir à son fiancé. Les traits figés dans une expression froide et hautaine, elle s'approcha de son beau frère d'un pas digne. Celui-ci se retourna et sursauta en l'apercevant. Plusieurs expressions passèrent alors sur son visage, dont, à la grande joie d'Hermione, la peur et la honte.

- Hermione ? C'est bien toi ? Je suis content que tu nous aies rejoints !

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom Mr. Nous ne nous connaissons pas. Excuse-moi Drago, je vais devoir me retirer, j'ai eu une dure journée et cette soirée m'a déjà bien fatiguée. Je vous laisse entre Mangemorts.

Et sur un signe de tête réjoui de son fiancé, elle quitta la pièce et regagna sa chambre. Ce n'est que bien des heures plus tard que Malefoy la rejoignit. C'était la première fois depuis cinq mois qu'il rentrait dans sa chambre. Un sourire ironique sur les lèvres, il s'inclina vers la jeune femme qui depuis qu'elle était remontée, était rester assise dans la même position, assommée par la découverte qu'elle avait faite.

- J'ai vu ce soir que tu étais enfin prête, ton comportement envers Fred était parfait. Notre mariage aura donc lieu dans deux mois.

Il rouvrit la porte, se préparant à sortir, puis, se ravisant, lui jeta quelques mots à la figure avant de regagner sa chambre :

- Tu feras une très bonne épouse Malefoy.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**Selemba**


	7. Les Serments

**Résumé :** Après la défaite de l'Ordre pendant la Grande Bataille, tout les opposant aux mangemorts ont été tué ou réduit à l'esclavage. Quand à Hermione, elle a été enfermé dans une cellule à Azkaban où elle ne cessait de ressasser la mort de son mari, de son bébé et de tout ses amis jusqu'à ce que Drago ne vienne la voir pour lui annoncer qu'il souhaite faire d'elle sa future femme. Et pour s'assurer la coopération de la principale intéressé, le jeune mangemort à enfermé un certain nombre de Moldus et Percy Weasley dans sa cave. Grace à ce moyen de pression, Hermione n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter d'être intégré dans le monde du Serpentard. C'est là qu'elle découvre que son ex beau frère, Fred, était en fait un traître. Drago lui annonce que leur mariage est prévu pour dans deux mois.

* * *

**Les Serments**

La musique de la fête lui venait du dehors, sourde, étouffée par les nombreux murs qui la séparaient de la grande salle. Hermione s'était réfugié dans sa chambre quand Fred était venu la féliciter. Elle n'avait pas supporté. Car aujourd'hui, elle avait cessé d'être Mrs. Weasley. La cérémonie avait été très belle, sobre et traditionnelle. Mais la joie qui avait accompagné son premier mariage était absente aujourd'hui. Tout avait sonné faux : les serments, les compliments, le baiser rituel... Et la jeune femme avait eut l'impression de signer un acte de vente.

Pour éloigner ses pensées sombres qui, elle le savait, la conduiraient à repenser à sa vie d'avant, à Ron et à leur enfant, elle se leva et referma sa porte. Lentement, elle se dirigea vers le grand miroir et s'observa. Revêtue de blanc, les cheveux relevés, une magnifique parure de diamants autour du cou, elle resplendissait. Mais quelque chose, au fond de ses yeux, sonnait faux. Surprise, Hermione s'entendit s'adresser à son reflet, d'une voix monocorde :

- Bonjour Mrs. Malefoy…

Ca y est. Elle l'avait dit. Depuis maintenant 3 heures, Hermione était devenue Mrs. Malefoy. Et quelque chose était mort en elle. Elle ne savait pas exactement quoi. Un souvenir, un chuchotement, un espoir… L'espoir que tout ceci n'était qu'un immense mensonge, qu'elle allait bientôt courir se jeter en riant dans les bras de Ron puis récupérer son fils des bras de Harry.

Mais non. Tout ceci existait bien. Elle était maintenant Hermione Malefoy. Un horrible frisson glacé se glissa lentement dans son corps, gelant son cœur et son âme. Elle se sentit tomber au sol mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention que si elle n'habitait pas ce corps. Hermione n'était plus elle-même. Elle n'était qu'une simple coque vide qui respirait, marchait, mangeait, mentait, mais n'existait pas.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un jeune homme blond vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noire, très élégante. Drago avait toujours été l'élégance personnifiée. C'était un Malefoy. Tout comme elle maintenant. Un sourire nonchalant sur le visage, il ordonna d'une voix obséquieuse à sa nouvelle femme :

- Lève-toi ! Nos invité me demandent où tu es passée. Tu es censée, en tant qu'épouse Malefoy, accueillir tous ceux qui entrent dans notre manoir.

Prostrée au sol, Hermione ne bougeait pas. Soudain, elle reprit vie et se redressa en sanglotant.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Sa vois devint une plainte, un gémissement, plus adressé aux morts qu'aux vivants, à son amour qu'à son mari. Étonnamment, Drago, au lieu de la faire taire, s'assit sur le lit de la jeune femme, et, toujours en souriant, lui répondit :

- Weasley a tué mes parents. Il m'a prit ma seule famille. Alors je fais pareil, c'est tout. J'ai pris son fils, tué sa famille et fait de son frère l'un de mes plus proches amis, et de l'autre mon esclave. Il me restait sa femme. Aujourd'hui, elle est mienne. Ma vengeance est accomplie !

Horrifiée, Hermione comprit. Elle n'avait été qu'un objet, pire un instrument de sa vengeance. Elle devina que si Malefoy avait soigneusement monté ce plan, ce n'était même pas car la mort de ses parents l'avait attristé mais uniquement car il s'était sentit bafoué dans son orgueil.

- N'as-tu donc pas de cœur ? chuchota la jeune femme. Te rends-tu compte du mal que tu as pu me faire en tuant mon époux et mon fils ?

La jeune femme savait que ce qu'elle disait ne servait à rien, mais elle avait l'impression qu'une autre qu'elle même se trouvait dans cette pièce et parlait à sa place. Elle aurait tout fait en cet instant pour que la douleur qu'elle ressentait emplisse le cœur de l'homme abject qui lui faisait face.

- Si tu ressens tout ça, c'est parce que tu aimais Weasley et l'avorton que vous aviez conçu. Et tu sais bien que je suis incapable de ressentir le moindre amour ! Je ne peut pas imaginer ce que tu ressens puisque je ne connaîtrai jamais ce sentiment, déclara-t-il, comme pour confirmer ce qu'elle pensait.

Puis, il sortit sans un regard de plus pour elle. Juste avant de refermer la porte, il lâchât de cette voix froide qu'elle connaissait si bien :

- Tu as cinq minutes pour descendre.

Seule, allongée sur le parquet de cette chambre qu'elle devrait quitter dès le soir pour rejoindre celle de son époux, elle ferma les yeux. Quelques images vinrent s'inscrire sous ses paupières, avec force. Sa répartition à Poudlard, la rencontre de Ron et Harry, ses premières vacances au Terrier, le vestibule du QG de l'Ordre, son premier baiser avec celui qu'elle aimait si fort et puis, son corps, qui s'arquait gracieusement, sous la force du sortilège de mort que lui lançait Malefoy.

- Alors tu le connaîtras.

Les mots de la jeune femme flottaient encore dans l'air lorsqu'elle quitta sa chambre.

* * *

**J'espère que cette fiction vous plait toujours ! Pardonné moi d'avoir un peu tardé avant de poster, j'étais inspiré par de nouveaux projets ! Et accessoirement, je travaillais !**

**Au fait, une review me ferait très plaisir !**

**Selemba**


	8. Réception

**Résumé :** Après la défaite de l'Ordre pendant la Grande Bataille, tout les opposant aux mangemorts ont été tué ou réduit à l'esclavage. Quand à Hermione, elle a été enfermé dans une cellule à Azkaban où elle ne cessait de ressasser la mort de son mari, de son bébé et de tout ses amis jusqu'à ce que Drago ne vienne la voir pour lui annoncer qu'il souhaite faire d'elle sa future femme. Et pour s'assurer la coopération de la principale intéressé, le jeune mangemort à enfermé un certain nombre de Moldus et Percy Weasley dans sa cave. Grace à ce moyen de pression, Hermione n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter d'être intégré dans le monde du Serpentard. C'est là qu'elle découvre que son ex beau frère, Fred, était en fait un traître. Deux mois plus tard, pendant leur mariage, Hermione découvre pourquoi Drago a voulu l'épouser.

* * *

**Réception**

- Excusez-moi pour cette absence, j'ai eu quelques ordres à donner en cuisine.

Toute l'assemblée se retourna sur la silhouette qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Hermione eut un léger sourire d'excuse puis engagea la conversation avec le groupe le plus proche, deux jeunes hommes qui s'empressèrent de la féliciter pour sa beauté. Drago s'avança alors et tendit le bras à sa nouvelle femme. Celle-ci déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et s'éloigna d'un pas joyeux vers d'autres invités.

Étonné, Drago regarda pendant quelques instants le dos de la jeune femme qui s'éloignait, la brûlure de ses lèvres lui rappelant ce baiser qu'elle venait de lui donner. Le contraste avec la jeune femme en larme qu'il venait de quitter et qu'il abritait depuis des mois avec celle qui remerciait ses amis de leur présence était saisissant. Elle qui était éteinte, triste, sombre et débordait de haine envers lui venait de lui sourire et de l'embrasser volontairement.

- Belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

Drago se retourna vers le jeune homme qui venait de lui parler d'un ton badin. Le bourreau officiel du nouveau gouvernement. De taille moyenne, les cheveux ras et les yeux noirs brillant d'intelligence, il le fixait d'un air entendu.

- Oui, nous n'aurions pas pu souhaiter mieux pour notre mariage, répondit l'héritier Malefoy.

- Un mariage tout à fait réussi d'ailleurs. Vous avez ici une femme très bien. Et qui plus est, qui a l'air d'être amoureuse de vous. Que demander de plus ?

Un silence suivit sa phrase qu'il brisa quelques instants plus tard, le regard toujours tourné vers Hermione qui riait maintenant à la comparaison des moldus par rapport aux rats qu'avait fait l'un des invités.

- Belle, intelligente, méprisant les Moldus… Une femme étonnante.

Elle se retourna alors vers son mari et l'appela d'un ton joyeux pour qu'il vienne la rejoindre.

- Chéri ! Sais-tu ce que Mr. Smith nous a offert ?

- Oui, étonnante, murmura Drago, plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur, avant d'aller rejoindre sa femme.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Je sais que ce chapitre est encore plus court... Mes excuses !**

**En tout cas, ça me ferait plaisir si vous me laissiez une reviews !**

**Selemba  
**


	9. L'esprit Gryffondor

**Résumé :** Après la défaite de l'Ordre pendant la Grande Bataille, tout les opposant aux mangemorts ont été tué ou réduit à l'esclavage. Quand à Hermione, elle a été enfermé dans une cellule à Azkaban où elle ne cessait de ressasser la mort de son mari, de son bébé et de tout ses amis jusqu'à ce que Drago ne vienne la voir pour lui annoncer qu'il souhaite faire d'elle sa future femme. Et pour s'assurer la coopération de la principale intéressé, le jeune mangemort à enfermé un certain nombre de Moldus et Percy Weasley dans sa cave. Grace à ce moyen de pression, Hermione n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter d'être intégré dans le monde du Serpentard. C'est là qu'elle découvre que son ex beau frère, Fred, était en fait un traître. Deux mois plus tard, pendant leur mariage, Hermione découvre pourquoi Drago a voulu l'épouser mais la vrai surprise de cette soirée se révèle être le changement total de comportement d'Hermione.

* * *

**L'esprit Gryffondor**

Assis à son bureau, plongé dans ses pensées, Drago contemplait les papiers qu'il était censé avoir lu depuis deux jours. Son travail au ministère avait toujours retenu toute son attention, mais, depuis quelques temps, il avait tendance à se mettre en retard sur les rapports qu'il devait rendre. Pourtant, son travail était simple : le Seigneur Des Tenèbres l'avait mis à la tête du bureau des Aurors, maintenant chargé de la surveillance des Moldus. Le jeune homme devait donc coordonner les arrestations, les surveillances et les tortures qui étaient monnaie courante.

En soupirant, Drago sortit une plume et un encrier avant de se mettre à écrire ce rapport que l'on attendait depuis déjà trop longtemps. Lorsqu'il eut finit son travail, il se relut, se corrigea et lui lança un sort de locomotion. La note prit immédiatement la forme d'un oiseau et s'envola vers son destinataire. Son auteur, lui, se leva et gagna la fenêtre. Un soleil matinal mais artificiel illuminait son vaste bureau et éclairait un livre relié en cuir intitulé « Moldus, parasites encombrants ». Hermione le lui avait offert il y avait maintenant un mois mais Drago ne s'en était toujours pas remis. C'était si…étonnant !

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs coupés court. Amy travaillait au ministère en tant que secrétaire depuis plus d'un an et avait montré d'excellentes qualités. Il était d'ailleurs fort possible qu'elle monte bientôt en grade. Mais Amy était surtout spéciale car elle descendait de la célèbre famille des Malory.

- Mr. Malefoy, un hibou de votre femme vient d'arriver. J'ai pris la liberté de vous apporter le message immédiatement.

- Vous avez bien fait Amy, répondit Drago d'un ton sec.

Il saisit le parchemin d'une main et congédia la jeune femme de l'autre. Entouré d'un cordon de cuir brun, protégé par un cachet de cire aux armoiries des Malefoy, il était sûr que personne ne pouvait avoir lu son courrier. Retournant à la fenêtre, il brisa la cire et déroula le parchemin. Une écriture ronde et claire s'étendait sur toute la surface.

_« Mon amour,_

_Mrs. Crabe m'a invitée à passer la journée chez elle. Bien que son mari soit un parfait abruti, Milicent a une conversation très agréable. Je rentrerai donc probablement après toi. En flânant dans les rues du chemin de traverse, j'ai découvert ce matin un roman passionnant qui te plaira sûrement, « Noblesse d'un sang ». Je l'ai feuilleté et je pense que nous pourrons le lire pendant nos veillées. _

_N'oublie pas que nous allons ce soir au théâtre et que nous sommes invités demain à dîner chez les Barney. _

_A ce soir, je t'aime._

_Hermione »_

Comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait ces deux mots, Drago sentit son sang s'accélérer. « Je t'aime ». Mais où était la Hermione qu'il connaissait, celle qu'il était si facile de percer à jour ? Depuis sept mois qu'ils étaient mariés, la jeune femme semblait être petit à petit tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle avait totalement changé et Drago ne la comprenait plus.

Avant, il comptait sur son esprit de Gryffondor, il avait donc emprisonné des Moldus pour la garder près de lui. Pendant les cinq premiers mois de sa captivité, elle avait passé tout son temps au milieu d'eux. Mais depuis leur mariage, elle ne descendait les voir qu'une fois par semaine, pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Et pourtant, même si elle ne portait plus aucun intérêt aux prisonnier, Drago continuait à les nourrir et s'abstenait maintenant de les torturer. Hermione aurait donc pu partir en espérant qu'il laisserait la vie sauve aux Moldus. Mais elle était restée. Et elle passait tout son temps avec Drago ou d'autres Mangemorts, devenant la parfaite épouse Malefoy qu'il avait désirée.

Et lentement, Drago changeait aussi, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Lui qui au début était totalement absorbé par son travail, torturant tous les êtres inférieurs qui avaient l'audace de se mettre sur sa route, passait maintenant plus de temps en distraction avec sa jeune épouse. Au début de leur mariage, Hermione avait écouté les théories de son mari sur la supériorité du sang pur, acquiesçant à toutes ses remarques et tachant de devenir la femme qu'il désirait. Puis, au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, la jeune femme réussit à le sortir de son travail pour quelques heures de détente.

Il leur arrivait maintenant fréquemment de se rendre au cinéma ou au théâtre, de lire des romans ensemble, de visiter des expositions ou même tout simplement, de s'allonger dans l'herbe et de regarder la course des nuages ou le ballet des étoiles.

Le jeune Serpentard prétentieux qu'il était laissait peu à peu la place à quelqu'un de cultivé, ouvert aux autres et même généreux. Lui qui avait cru pouvoir faire de sa femme une parfaite épouse Malefoy, se voyait peu à peu copier la façon de penser d'Hermione. Mais il refusait d'y réfléchir. Il était heureux d'être avec elle. Et quand il partait au ministère, il ne pensait plus qu'a rentrer chez lui pour discuter de la philosophie de Socrate ou de l'art d'écrire de Shakespeare.

Hermione l'avait changé.

* * *

**Comme d'habitude, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour la petitesse des chapitres, mais rappelez-vous qu'avant, c'était un OS !**

**Sinon, une review ?**

**Selemba**


	10. Hermione Malefoy

**Résumé :** Après la défaite de l'Ordre pendant la Grande Bataille, tout les opposant aux mangemorts ont été tué ou réduit à l'esclavage. Quand à Hermione, elle a été enfermé dans une cellule à Azkaban où elle ne cessait de ressasser la mort de son mari, de son bébé et de tout ses amis jusqu'à ce que Drago ne vienne la voir pour lui annoncer qu'il souhaite faire d'elle sa future femme. Et pour s'assurer la coopération de la principale intéressé, le jeune mangemort à enfermé un certain nombre de Moldus et Percy Weasley dans sa cave. Grace à ce moyen de pression, Hermione n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter d'être intégré dans le monde du Serpentard. C'est là qu'elle découvre que son ex beau frère, Fred, était en fait un traître. Deux mois plus tard, pendant leur mariage, Hermione découvre pourquoi Drago a voulu l'épouser mais la vrai surprise de cette soirée se révèle être le changement total de comportement d'Hermione. Sept mois après, si celle-ci semble s'être transformée en parfaite Serpentarde, Drago commence lui aussi à changer.

* * *

**Hermione Malefoy**

La pièce, petite mais chaleureuse, était éclairée par une jolie lampe au pied d'ivoire posé sur une table. La lumière orangée diffusée par l'ampoule donnait une impression de sûreté, de confort. Tout était calme, il n'y avait personne. Dressée au centre de la pièce, la table était recouverte d'une nappe de couleur rouge sur laquelle le couvert pour deux personnes avait été installé.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant entrer un instant les rayons argentés de la lune. Déjà le battant de bois s'était refermé, dissimulant tout éclat du dehors. Mais deux personnes enveloppées dans de légères capes de printemps se tenaient devant l'embrasure.

- Oh Drago… C'est exactement comme j'aime, très calme !

Souriant à son épouse, Drago, galamment, lui retira sa cape pour la suspendre au mur, à côté de la sienne. Revenant vers la table, il constata qu'Hermione s'était déjà assise et contemplait les motifs qui ornaient la nappe. Le jeune homme s'assit en face d'elle et claqua des mains. Immédiatement, la table précédemment vide se couvrit de plats contenant différentes entrées plus appétissantes les unes que les autres.

- Bon anniversaire Hermione !

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait en effet un an qu'ils étaient mariés, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Surtout pour le meilleur d'ailleurs. Drago avait découvert près de la jeune femme une vie de rêve où la barbarie ne tenait pas toute la place.

Hermione se pencha alors par-dessus les plats et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son époux.

- C'est très gentil d'y avoir pensé. Tu es vraiment un ange Drago…

Il y a moins de deux ans, se faire traiter d'ange l'aurait horrifié et il aurait probablement lancé quelques Doloris afin de prouver qu'il était bien un Serpentard. Mais avec Hermione, rien n'était pareil. Et étrangement, il aimait ça.

Ils mangèrent en discutant de choses et d'autres, de bouquins ou de films qu'il avaient vu ensemble. Quand les dernières traces de civet eurent disparu pour laisser place à plusieurs desserts, Drago sortit de sa poche un long étui de bois aux motifs ouvragés. Sans un mot, il le tendit à son épouse qui s'en saisit immédiatement. Elle ouvrit le coffret et sa bouche s'arrondit de stupeur. A l'intérieur, dans un écrin de velours émeraude, reposait une fine baguette de bois.

- Vingt-huit centimètres et demi, bois de rose et nerf de dragon.

Hermione, toujours stupéfiée, gardait les yeux fixés sur sa nouvelle baguette. Car ce n'était pas n'importe quel cadeau ! Depuis la guerre, la plupart des fabricants de baguettes magiques étant morts tragiquement, il était très difficile d'en trouver. Celle de la jeune femme avait été détruite durant la dernière bataille et depuis, elle devait se débrouiller sans magie. Où son mari l'avait trouvée, elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle ne cherchait pas à le savoir. La splendeur du cadeau l'émerveillait encore.

Hermione tendit une main tremblante vers l'écrin et saisit le morceau de bois. Immédiatement, une douce chaleur s'insinua dans son cœur, réveillant un souvenir trop ancien. La jeune femme agita lentement sa baguette :

- _Avis_ !

Une nuée d'oiseaux apparut alors dans la salle, pépiant joyeusement. La mémoire de la jeune femme fit alors le lien avec une scène de son passé. Ron… Mais non, elle ne devait pas y penser, pas maintenant, ou elle ferait tout rater. Hermione ferma donc très brièvement les yeux pour effacer toute bribe de son ancienne vie.

Drago l'observait, heureux de voir quel était son bonheur d'être à nouveau une sorcière. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir aux conséquences de son acte. Et si elle décidait de partir, de libérer ses prisonniers et de fuir ? Mais non, ce n'était pas possible, elle était amoureuse de lui, tout le monde le disait. Et puis, sinon, pourquoi passerait-elle tout ce temps avec lui, pourquoi l'embrasserait-elle ? Il n'était pas possible qu'elle ne fut pas folle amoureuse de lui.

Il avait réussi à faire d'Hermione une parfaite Serpentarde ! Comme lui, elle critiquait les Moldus. Comme lui, elle méprisait les Sang-De-Bourbe. Comme lui, elle avait foi en l'idéologie du Seigneur Des Ténèbres. Comme lui, elle était une parfaite Malefoy.

Et Drago oublia que la jeune femme était-elle même une Sang De Bourbe, qu'elle avait épousé un traître à son sang, qu'elle avait été à Gryffondor et la meilleure ami du Survivant. Il se cacha la vérité, enfouissant dans son âme ces souvenirs, ne gardant que l'image d'Hermione Malefoy.

Celle-ci, comme pour approuver Drago, releva à nouveau la tête et ses yeux bruns croisèrent les yeux acier de son mari. Elle lui sourit et se pencha à nouveau vers lui comme pour lui dire une confidence.

- Elle est superbe Drago ! Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez ! Moi qui ne supportait plus de vivre sans magie !

Une nouvelle idée se fit alors place dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. S'il lui offrait le moyen de pratiquer à nouveau la magie, c'était qu'il lui faisait confiance. Elle reprit donc d'une voix apaisée :

- Moi aussi, j'ai un cadeau pour toi… Je suis enceinte d'un mois et demi.

Lentement, tout se mettait en marche…


	11. L'Héritier des sangspurs

**Résumé :** Après la défaite de l'Ordre pendant la Grande Bataille, tout les opposant aux mangemorts ont été tué ou réduit à l'esclavage. Quand à Hermione, elle a été enfermé dans une cellule à Azkaban où elle ne cessait de ressasser la mort de son mari, de son bébé et de tout ses amis jusqu'à ce que Drago ne vienne la voir pour lui annoncer qu'il souhaite faire d'elle sa future femme. Et pour s'assurer la coopération de la principale intéressé, le jeune mangemort à enfermé un certain nombre de Moldus et Percy Weasley dans sa cave. Grace à ce moyen de pression, Hermione n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter d'être intégré dans le monde du Serpentard. C'est là qu'elle découvre que son ex beau frère, Fred, était en fait un traître. Deux mois plus tard, pendant leur mariage, Hermione découvre pourquoi Drago a voulu l'épouser mais la vrai surprise de cette soirée se révèle être le changement total de comportement d'Hermione. Sept mois après, si celle-ci semble s'être transformée en parfaite Serpentarde, Drago commence lui aussi à changer : il va même jusqu'à offrir une baguette à sa femme. C'est alors qu'elle lui annonce une heureuse nouvelle, elle attend un enfant.

* * *

**L'Héritier des sangs-purs**

- On invitera aussi les Mckinley, annonça Hermione à son époux. Ils ne sont peut-être plus très riches, mais ce sont des sang-pur et ils ont toujours soutenu la cause du Seigneur des Tenèbres.

Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face fit un léger signe de tête et le petit sorcier grassouillet assis dans un coin inscrivit rapidement quelques mots sur un parchemin.

- Ce sera tout.

Le secrétaire se leva alors et sortit rapidement de la salle en jetant un dernier regard apeuré vers Mme Malefoy. Les deux sorciers étaient en train d'établir la liste des invités pour la soirée qu'il prévoyait afin d'annoncer au monde la naissance prochaine de leur héritier. Drago laissait sa femme s'occuper de tout, sans y porter plus d'attention qu'un regard ou un hochement de tête de tant à autres. Ce n'était pas le rôle d'un homme de s'occuper de ça.

Hermione, revêtue d'une robe de sorcier bleue, très simple, se leva et défroissa celle-ci d'un coup sec de sa baguette. Depuis qu'elle pouvait à nouveau pratiquer la magie, elle ne s'en privait pas et recourait de plus en plus souvent à la fine baguette de bois.

Tout en marchant dans le salon, elle continuait à réfléchir à haute voix sur différents sujets concernant tous la venue au monde de leur enfant. Ses yeux acier rivés sur elle, Drago suivait ses déambulations sans vraiment y faire attention. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'intéresser à toute cette agitation. Elever un enfant, chez les Malefoy, c'était une tache reléguée à un quelconque sous-fifre.

Après sa naissance, le père lui choisissait un nom puis le confiait à quelqu'un qui s'en occupait jusqu'à l'âge de ses sept ans. L'âge de raison atteint, si l'enfant était une fille, sa mère lui apprenait à se tenir correctement et à dénicher rapidement un parti convenable. Mais s'il s'agissait d'un garçon, c'était au père de s'en occuper et de lui transmettre son idéologie et son savoir. Mais pour en faire un vrai Malefoy, les marques d'affection étaient déconseillées.

Et pourtant, Drago ressentait l'envie de sourire à cet enfant, de lui lire des histoires pleines de princesses et de chevaliers, de le consoler, de le serrer dans ses bras, de le…

- Drago, est-ce que tu m'écoute ? l'interrompit la voix légèrement contrariée de sa femme.

Le concerné se secoua mentalement et reporta toute son attention sur la jolie sorcière.

- Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

- Je pensais qu'il faudrait installer les appartements de la nourrice de notre héritier loin des chambres pour ne pas que les cris du bébé viennent à déranger nos invités.

Son rêve éclata comme une bulle de savon et le jeune homme revint à la réalité des choses. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à élever son fils comme le faisait les simples gens. Ce n'était qu'un songe. Son fils serait un Malefoy. Et Hermione semblait le savoir bien mieux que lui. Elle était devenue si facilement une sorcière de la haute société !

- Oui, tu as raison, mais je ne vois pas trop comment nous pourrons faire. Tes appartements sont au deuxième étage, les miens au premier et il y a des chambres d'amis au troisième étage et au rez-de-chaussée ! Quand j'étais enfant, ma chambre se situait au deuxième, à côté de ceux de ma mère, expliqua le jeune homme d'une voix plate.

- Je refuse d'être dérangée toutes les nuits par les cris d'un enfant braillard ! répliqua Hermione, furieuse. Si je n'ai pas mes neuf heures de sommeil quotidiennes et sans interruption, cela nuit à mon teint !

Drago cru un instant revoir sa propre mère, dans ce même salon, demandant à son père de déplacer les appartements des domestiques. Et comme son père à l'époque, le jeune homme céda.

- Comme tu voudras, mais où allons-nous les placer alors ces appartements ? Mon fils ne va tout de même pas dormir dans les écuries !

Le jeune homme était certain que l'enfant à naître serait un garçon. Aurait-il pu en être autrement avec des parents correspondant si bien à l'apparence des Malefoy ? C'est alors qu'Hermione se retourna vers la fenêtre et reprit d'une voix désintéressée :

- J'ai bien une idée, mais il faut prendre une décision tout de suite. L'aménagement de cet appartement nous prendra sûrement quelques temps.

Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes, puis sur un signe de son mari, continua ses explications.

- Nous avons tout un étage qui ne nous sert à rien. On pourrait rapidement se débarrasser de ce qu'il contient et installer à la place notre fils.

La jeune femme n'eut pas besoin de préciser sa pensée, Drago avait déjà compris. Depuis maintenant 1 ans et 5 mois qu'il avait enfermé les prisonniers, ceux-ci n'avaient pas bougé. Sa femme avait amélioré la salle pour qu'ils puissent s'y sentir un peu mieux, mais ils étaient toujours là. Il y avait en effet tout un étage de libre. Enfin, presque libre. Il devait envisager certaines choses tout de même.

Garder les prisonniers, c'était tout de même la preuve qu'Hermione reste à ses côté et continue à tenir son rôle de parfaite épouse Malefoy. S'en débarrasser, c'était ôter les dernières chaînes qui retenaient la jeune femme.

Mais en même temps, y avait-il encore vraiment besoin de ces chaînes ? Cela faisait trois mois que la jeune femme avait récupéré une baguette et depuis leur mariage, elle était libre de se promener où elle voulait. Si elle avait voulu partir, Hermione n'aurait eu qu'à sortir du manoir, transplaner loin de Londres et faire disparaître toute trace d'elle. Et pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Alors pourquoi gardait-il tous ces Moldus ? Les hommes qui les surveillaient avaient un salaire exorbitant et sa femme ne semblait plus vraiment s'intéresser à eux. Ce n'était peut-être pas très bon pour un enfant de naître au milieu d'une véritable prison.

- Tu as raison. Nous allons aménager la cave.

Hermione regardant par la fenêtre et lui tournant le dos, il ne put voir son expression. Mais il supposa qu'elle était rassurée d'avoir enfin trouvé une solution à ce problème. Avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole, Drago continua sur sa lancée :

- Tu veux que je descende tuer ces stupides moldus maintenant ou après le repas ?

- Je te rappelle qu'il y a avec eux un sorcier de sang pur ! répondit-elle sur un ton amusé. Même si c'est un traître à son sang, les lois interdisent de tuer de nouveau des sorciers !

En effet, depuis la bataille finale ou de nombreux traîtres avaient été tués, le nombre de sorciers ayant affreusement baissé, le nouveau gouvernement avait interdit le meurtre de personnes possédant un quelconque pouvoir.

- Bon très bien, nous n'avons qu'à libérer Weasley. Mais les autres, qu'est-ce que j'en fais ?

- Eh bien, hésita Hermione, je pense que nous devrions les laisser partir. Quand un chien t'ennuie, tu ne le tues pas, tu le revends. Quand un oiseau fait trop de bruit, tu le relâches. Il vaut mieux éviter de toucher au cycle biologique, laissons les animaux à leur place.

Drago réfléchit quelques secondes puis son esprit se courba une nouvelle fois aux arguments de son épouse. De toute manière, morts, ils ne le serviraient pas mieux que vivants, alors pourquoi s'abaisser à la cruauté ?

- Perry ?

Un elfe de maison se matérialisa immédiatement devant le couple.

- Ordonne aux mercenaires de libérer tous les prisonniers et d'aller voir mon secrétaire pour recevoir leur denier salaire. Après, contacte un architecte, qu'il passe me voir au plus tôt.

Drago se retourna vers son épouse, son regard gris s'accrochant quelques secondes à son ventre légèrement distendu. La pérennité de la famille était assurée.


	12. Tromperie et Chatiment

**Résumé :** Après la défaite de l'Ordre pendant la Grande Bataille, tout les opposant aux mangemorts ont été tué ou réduit à l'esclavage. Quand à Hermione, elle a été enfermé dans une cellule à Azkaban où elle ne cessait de ressasser la mort de son mari, de son bébé et de tout ses amis jusqu'à ce que Drago ne vienne la voir pour lui annoncer qu'il souhaite faire d'elle sa future femme. Et pour s'assurer la coopération de la principale intéressé, le jeune mangemort à enfermé un certain nombre de Moldus et Percy Weasley dans sa cave. Grace à ce moyen de pression, Hermione n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter d'être intégré dans le monde du Serpentard. C'est là qu'elle découvre que son ex beau frère, Fred, était en fait un traître. Deux mois plus tard, pendant leur mariage, Hermione découvre pourquoi Drago a voulu l'épouser mais la vrai surprise de cette soirée se révèle être le changement total de comportement d'Hermione. Sept mois après, si celle-ci semble s'être transformée en parfaite Serpentarde, Drago commence lui aussi à changer : il va même jusqu'à offrir une baguette à sa femme. C'est alors qu'elle lui annonce une heureuse nouvelle, elle attend un enfant. Cependant, cet enfant, il ne compte pas l'elever de la même façon : Drago se voit en père aimant, Hermione le relègue dans la cave où était gardé les prisonniers. Si le serpentard perd son moyen de pression en libérant les moldus, il a au moins gagné une famille.

* * *

**Tromperie et Chatiment**

Bouillonnant de rage, M. Malefoy faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Comment avait-elle osé ! Depuis quelques minutes une envie de frapper tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main l'avait envahi. Et dire que cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle lui mentait constamment ! Furieux, Drago s'arrêta et renversa une chaise d'un geste brusque. Mais pourquoi mettait-elle tant de temps à le rejoindre dans son bureau ? Il avait bien ordonné qu'elle le rejoigne immédiatement !

Reprenant tout son aplomb, Drago se ressaisit et décida de lui montrer ce qu'un vrai sorcier de sang pur était. C'est alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs avança dans le bureau de son supérieur.

- Vous avez demandé à me voir, Mr Malefoy ?

- Oui, Amy. Mais asseyez-vous, je vous en prie !

La jeune femme s'approcha d'une chaise en bois clair et s'assit avant de reporter ses grands yeux bleu vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci, face à la fenêtre, restait parfaitement calme. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il n'entendit plus que le bruit calme de la respiration de la jeune femme qu'il se retourna brusquement, sa baguette à la main.

Amy se retrouva alors figée sans que Drago ne profère aucun son. Hermione l'avait aidé à parfaire ses connaissances sur les sorts informulés. Raide sur sa chaise, les yeux de la jeune femme, la seule partie de son corps encore mobile, roulaient, affolés. Le jeune sorcier reprit la parole d'une voix froide après s'être assis sur le bord de son bureau, face au visage surpris de sa secrétaire.

- J'espère que vous allez bien, Miss Malory ? Je tiens à vous annoncer moi-même une nouvelle assez…étonnante. J'imagine en tout cas qu'elle vous surprendra autant qu'elle m'a surprise.

Se délectant de l'éclair d'incompréhension qu'il vit passer dans les yeux de la jeune femme, il se mit à jouer avec sa baguette.

- Voyez-vous, il y a quelques heures de cela, j'allais voir notre estimé premier ministre, Severus lorsque j'ai croisé celui-ci dans le couloir, accompagné d'un vieux sorcier. Je me présentais immédiatement et, en réponse, il me donna son nom. Adalbast Malory.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se teintèrent de peur et elle sembla vouloir crier quelque chose. Peine perdue, le sort lancé par Drago était trop puissant pour qu'elle puisse y résister. Ainsi était-elle condamnée à ne pouvoir qu'agiter les yeux en tous sens, comme si elle cherchait une porte de sortie. Mais son patron souhaitait faire durer le plaisir et raconter son histoire dans les moindres détails.

- Bien évidemment, vous me connaissez, ajouta-il d'un air de conspirateur, je lui ai demandé si il souhaitait voir sa nièce qui travaillait à mon service depuis bientôt deux ans. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand il me répondit qu'il n'avait aucune nièce portant le nom que je venais de lui donner. Qu'en fait, personne ne se nommait Amy dans sa famille.

Drago s'arrêta une nouvelle fois pour profiter de l'expression d'horreur qui était apparue dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

- C'est une histoire étonnante, n'est-ce pas, Amy Burns ?

Juste après cette rencontre, Drago s'était en effet empressé de vérifier les dires du vieil homme. D'abord désappointé, il était devenu furieux après avoir retrouvé dans les archives du ministère de la magie la photo de sa jeune secrétaire. Car celle qui travaillait à son service depuis deux ans se nommait en fait Amy Burns. Et était une Sang-De-Bourbe.

- Comment avez-vous osé vous faire passer pour une vraie sorcière ? explosa-t-il. Vous qui n'êtes qu'une voleuse, un parasite ! Et dire que vous m'avez menti pendant si longtemps !

Les Mangemorts avaient établi après une série de tests très sérieux que les Sang De Bourbe ne pouvaient pas avoir de pouvoirs magiques, leurs parents étant Moldus. C'est donc qu'ils les avaient volés. Comment Amy avait-elle échappé à la rafle qui avait eu lieu quelques temps après l'arrivée du Seigneur des Ténèbres au pouvoir, cela, Drago n'en avait aucune idée. Mais qu'elle ait réussi à se faire embaucher sous un faux nom dans le service qui était justement chargé de la faire disparaître, cela paraissait impossible. Et encore moins compréhensible. Mais étrangement cette histoire, lui en rappelait une autre. Qui était bien plus dangereuse pour lui. Hermione.

- Pauvre folle ! Pourquoi avez-vous pris ce travail ?

Se calmant soudainement, le jeune homme fit un simple geste de sa baguette et son ancienne secrétaire retrouva l'usage de la parole. La jeune femme enjouée et souriante avec laquelle il travaillait d'habitude n'existait plus. Glaciale et digne, toute peur avait disparu de son regard. Elle répondit à Drago d'une voix dédaigneuse mais pleine d'une farouche volonté qui surprit son patron :

- Il n'y a aucune folie dans ce que j'ai fait. Même si je dois mourir maintenant, si c'était à refaire, je le referais ! J'ai pu sauver tant d'autres sorciers nés comme moi de parents Moldus. Vous me faisiez confiance, on vous faisait confiance. Personne n'a remarqué que presque tous les gens capturé par les Aurors depuis deux ans étaient relâchés et disparaissaient dans la nature.

La rage de Drago se décupla à ces mots. Elle avait discrédité tout son service, peut-être aurait-il même à subir une inspection.

- Et vous n'avez aucune honte ? De quel droit avez-vous laissé tous ces monstres en liberté ? De quel droit ! s'écria-t-il.

- Honte de quoi ? Honte d'avoir deux parents bons et aimants qui n'avaient pas les mêmes pouvoirs que moi ? Honte d'avoir lutté pour sauver la vie de tant de gens sans recourir à la violence ? Est-ce vraiment moi qui dois avoir honte ? Est-ce vraiment moi le monstre ?

Les yeux brillant d'une étrange étincelle, elle fixa Drago. Immédiatement, le jeune homme se perdit dans ce regard qui lui rappelait tant celui d'une autre personne. Hermione avait le même. Avant Azkaban.

- Je suis prête à mourir pour ça, reprit Amy plus calmement, pour le droit à la vie et à la liberté.

- Et c'est probablement ce qui va vous arriver ! Un mot de moi et on vous emmènera à Azkaban en quelques secondes. Vous ne savez pas qui sont les Détraqueurs, ce qu'ils peuvent vous faire. Ils feront disparaître toute vie en vous, tout espoir. Jusqu'à ce que l'idée même que nous soyons égaux disparaisse de votre cerveau malade.

Il imaginait déjà la jeune femme remplie de hargne face à la vie, réduite à l'état d'une coquille, d'un amas de désespoir. Mais cette idée qui d'habitude l'aurait enchanté le remplit de tristesse. Une tristesse qu'il s'efforçait de faire disparaître sous la force de sa colère. Sans grand succès malheureusement.

Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Et se sentait incapable de l'envoyer là où il en avait emprisonné tant d'autres auparavant.

- Mais je ne le ferais pas, continua-t-il d'une voix plus douce, dans laquelle perçait une note de résignation. Parce que tu as raison.

Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, Drago libéra la jeune femme stupéfaite du sort qui la maintenait immobile. Quelques secondes après avoir retrouvé ses facultés, elle prit conscience de ce que son ancien patron venait de dire et perdit toute sa morgue.

- Mais… vous ne… je… qu'est-ce que… pourquoi ? bafouilla-t-elle.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Si tu te dépêches de sortir, tu pourras certainement fuir avant que ton vrai nom ne soit connu. Je te conseille d'immigrer en Afrique et de t'y faire oublier. Là-bas, tes origines ne seront plus un fléau et tu pourras retrouver beaucoup de tes semblables.

Amy hésita quelques secondes, les traits de son visage exprimant la plus vive incompréhension. Jamais Mr. Malefoy ne l'avait tutoyée. Où était le Mangemort qu'elle connaissait, celui qui prenait plaisir à torturer les nés-moldus, le bras droit de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?

Sans se poser plus de question, elle décida de prendre la seule issue qui se présentait à elle. Peut-être était-ce un piège, peut-être n'attendait-il que ça pour l'arrêter. Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Et ne voulait surtout pas y penser. Alors elle se leva et courut jusqu'à la porte. Avant de refermer le panneau de bois sur ses pas, elle se retourna vers son ancien patron et murmura :

- Merci.

Dans le grand bureau du chef des Aurors, tout paraissait tranquille. Seule une chaise renversée sur le tapis témoignait de l'étrange scène qui venait de s'y dérouler. Toujours à la même place, ses yeux gris acier fixés sur la porte qui venait de se refermer, Drago Malefoy ne bougeait pas.

Il venait de comprendre qu'il avait changé. Et qu'enfin, il était fier de lui. Pourtant, un remord, ou peut-être de la colère envers ce qu'elle avait fait de lui grandissait dans un coin de son esprit. Car il n'avait aucun doute, cette face de lui-même, une seule personne pouvait l'avoir créée.

Les yeux toujours fixé sur la porte, il répondit enfin à la jeune femme :

- C'est mon épouse qu'il te faut remercier.

Il se retourna et lentement, remit la chaise sur ses pieds, effaçant toute trace de ce qui venait de se passer. Puis il regagna son bureau, s'assit et se plongea dans un rapport urgent. Il devait oublier ce qui pouvait le contrarier. Il était Drago Malefoy, ancien Serpentard, Mangemort et directeur du bureau des Aurors. Rien ne pouvait le détourner de sa tâche.

Drago s'aveuglait.


	13. Rien n'aurait pu aller mieux

**Résumé :** Après la défaite de l'Ordre pendant la Grande Bataille, tout les opposant aux mangemorts ont été tué ou réduit à l'esclavage. Quand à Hermione, elle a été enfermé dans une cellule à Azkaban où elle ne cessait de ressasser la mort de son mari, de son bébé et de tout ses amis jusqu'à ce que Drago ne vienne la voir pour lui annoncer qu'il souhaite faire d'elle sa future femme. Et pour s'assurer la coopération de la principale intéressé, le jeune mangemort à enfermé un certain nombre de Moldus et Percy Weasley dans sa cave. Grace à ce moyen de pression, Hermione n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter d'être intégré dans le monde du Serpentard. C'est là qu'elle découvre que son ex beau frère, Fred, était en fait un traître. Deux mois plus tard, pendant leur mariage, Hermione découvre pourquoi Drago a voulu l'épouser mais la vrai surprise de cette soirée se révèle être le changement total de comportement d'Hermione. Sept mois après, si celle-ci semble s'être transformée en parfaite Serpentarde, Drago commence lui aussi à changer : il va même jusqu'à offrir une baguette à sa femme. C'est alors qu'elle lui annonce une heureuse nouvelle, elle attend un enfant. Cependant, cet enfant, il ne compte pas l'elever de la même façon : Drago se voit en père aimant, Hermione le relègue dans la cave où était gardé les prisonniers. Si le serpentard perd son moyen de pression en libérant les moldus, il a au moins gagné une famille. Il ne se rendra compte du changement en lui que quelques temps plus tard, lorsqu'il laissera partir saine et sauve une sang de bourbe qu'il l'avait trahit.

* * *

**Rien n'aurait pu aller mieux.**

Debout devant le grand miroir qui ornait la chambre des Malefoy, Drago finissait de nouer sa cravate. Allongée sur le grand lit, ses yeux marron fixés sur son mari, Hermione lui décrivait leur nouveau voisin. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, le jeune homme s'apprêtait à partir au ministère, c'était une journée normale qui se préparait.

Un elfe de maison grisâtre entrouvrit la porte et, sur un signe de sa maîtresse, se décida à entrer. Sans lever la tête, il déposa sur une chaise à haut dossier une robe de sorcier noire puis s'empressa de quitter la pièce en prenant soin de ne pas jeter un regard en arrière.

Drago la saisit et enfila rapidement l'étoffe. Il saisit sa baguette restée sur une commode et s'approcha de sa femme qui se redressa. Au moment où le jeune homme allait se baisser pour lui dire au revoir, elle le stoppa d'un geste.

- Il vient de bouger ! s'exclama-t-elle. Donne-moi ta main !

Cela faisait en effet sept mois qu'elle était enceinte et, régulièrement, son enfant se faisait sentir en donnant quelques coups de pied. Mais, étrangement, cela n'était jamais arrivé lorsque Drago était présent. Si bien que celui-ci avait finit par en concevoir une certaine rancœur contre son héritier qui refusait de faire sentir sa présence.

Le jeune homme lui tendit donc sa main, d'un air un peu inquiet. Et si l'enfant arrêtait net de bouger dès qu'il sentirait sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme ? Mais Hermione ne semblait pas comprendre les inquiétudes du futur père et prit sa main qu'elle posa, presque de force sur son ventre maintenant bien distendu.

Un sourire béat apparut alors sur les lèvres de Drago au moment où il sentait une légère secousse sous sa main. Sans dire un mot, Hermione vint poser ses mains sur celle de son époux qu'elle serra doucement. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de l'ancien Serpentard et ses pensées s'orientèrent d'elles-mêmes vers un souvenir semblable, mais bien plus ancien.

Non, elle ne devait pas y penser. Pas si près du but. Elle allait avoir un autre enfant. Surtout ne pas penser à celui qu'elle avait porté il y a trois ans.

- Vas-y mon chéri, tu vas être en retard. Tu as une réunion importante aujourd'hui, lança-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme.

Heureusement, l'instinct Malefoy, pas encore tout à fait disparu réagit à sa remarque. Un Malefoy n'arrivait jamais en retard au travail. Drago se redressa donc et saisit sa mallette d'une main avant de se baisser une nouvelle fois vers sa femme pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte et, avant de sortir, se tourna une nouvelle fois pour l'admirer. Hermione lui souriait, ses deux mains posées sur son ventre. Là où leur héritier préparait activement son entrée en scène.

- A ce soir Hermione ! Je t'aime.

Et Drago referma la porte. Plongé dans ses pensées, il dévala les escaliers en se hâtant vers la grille de fer forgé qui clôturait leur domaine. Repassant dans sa tête les souvenirs de ce matin, le jeune homme sentait que quelque chose clochait. Ce n'est qu'enfin sortit de la maison qu'il se souvint. _« A ce soir Hermione ! Je t'aime. »_ Immédiatement, il stoppa sa course et s'immobilisa près d'un bosquet. Il lui avait dit « Je t'aime ». Pour la première fois.

C'étaient des mots que l'on entendait jamais dans la bouche d'un Malefoy et encore moins adressés à une Gryffondor et Sang-De-Bourbe de surcroît. Le pire, c'était que ces deux mots, tous simples en apparence, lui avaient échappé. Totalement obnubilé par ce qui venait de se passer, Drago avait laissé son cœur parler. Et ce que son cœur venait de lui dire était inquiétant.

Drago Malefoy était tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

Car il avait compris il y a quelques semaines qu'Hermione n'avait de Malefoy que le nom. Elle avait ses idées propres, des idées que Drago ne comprenait pas avant. Mais auxquelles il avait fini par adhérer. Drago était plus Granger que l'inverse.

Mais cela, il refusait de se l'avouer. Pas encore. C'était beaucoup trop tôt. Pour l'instant, seul comptait le fait qu'il venait de dire « Je t'aime » à sa femme. Et qu'il le pensait vraiment.

Et puis, après tout, pourquoi s'inquiétait-il ? Tout allait bien. Il allait avoir un bébé avec la femme qu'il aimait. Rien n'aurait pu aller mieux.

Satisfait, Drago reprit son chemin plus lentement en savourant le vent sur sa peau et les fleurs qui ornaient le chemin. Le grand portail franchit, il disparut dans un claquement sonore.


	14. En place

**En place**

_« Je t'aime »_

Ces deux petits mots résonnaient dans sa tête.

_« Je t'aime »_

Si peu pour dire tant de choses !

_« Je t'aime »_

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa des lèvres. Enfin ! Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait !

_« Je t'aime »_

Il l'avait enfin dit, après tant de mois passées à attendre, attendre, attendre. Mais c'était finit maintenant.

_« Je t'aime »_

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

_« Je t'aime »_

Elle avait eu si peur de ne jamais savoir ce qu'il pensait véritablement. Mais Le jour était enfin arrivé.

_« A ce soir Hermione ! Je t'aime. »_

Tout était en place à présent.


	15. Toutes les merveilles du monde

Et voilà, dernier chapitre ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ! Plus long que le dernier, bien évidemment.

Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie sur cette fiction et j'espère que cette conclusion vous plaira.

Selemba

* * *

**Toutes les merveilles du monde.**

- Chérie ? Je suis rentré !

Drago referma la lourde porte derrière lui et attendit quelques secondes dans le hall silencieux. Hermione ne devait pas être là. Le jeune homme confia sa mallette à un elfe de maison qui s'était empressé de se matérialiser dans le salon dès qu'il avait entendu ses pas.

- Dis-moi Perry, demanda Drago au jeune elfe. Sais-tu où est partie mon épouse ?

Interloqué, la créature répondit d'une voix un peu inquiète :

- Mais… Miss Malefoy n'est pas partie. Elle est restée dans la maison toute la journée.

- Elle n'est pas malade au moins ? questionna Drago.

- Non, elle se porte très bien. Elle paraissait très heureuse aujourd'hui. Je crois même, pardonnez-moi de vous dire ça, que je l'ai entendue chanter.

Drago remercia l'elfe qui disparut aussitôt. Où pouvait bien être Hermione ? Elle avait pour habitude de toujours accueillir son mari quand celui-ci rentrait du ministère. Peut-être s'était-elle évanouie quelques part ? Inquiété par ses pensées, Drago allait appeler tous les elfes de maison pour l'aider dans ses recherches quand il fut coupé dans son élan par la voix de sa femme.

- Malefoy ? entendit-il venant des étages.

Rassuré de la savoir en bonne santé, Drago ne fit pas attention à l'emploi de son nom de famille.

- Tout va bien ma chérie ?

- Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien depuis plus de deux ans ! Monte, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer !

Le futur père s'empressa de monter les escaliers, ne s'arrêtant que devant la porte de leur chambre dans laquelle il entra rapidement. Mais celle-ci était vide. Surpris, le jeune homme ressortit dans le couloir et aperçut une porte entrouverte non loin de là : l'ancienne chambre d'Hermione, celle qu'elle utilisait avant son mariage. Drago s'empressa d'entrer et découvrit un curieux spectacle.

Tout était exactement comme d'habitude, le lit fait, l'armoire fermée et les rideaux tirés. Seule une chose détonait. Assise sur le sol, vêtue d'une robe blanche, ses cheveux relevés en un élégant chignon qui avait dû lui prendre des heures, Hermione lui tournait le dos.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Hermione ? s'enquit-il d'une voix tendue par l'inquiétude.

- Au contraire Malefoy, prononçât-elle avec un mépris évident. Tout se déroule parfaitement bien. _Stupéfix_ !

Sa baguette dressée par-dessus son épaule, elle ne se retourna même pas pour observer l'air surpris qui était apparu sur le visage du jeune homme avant qu'elle ne l'immobilise. Drago ne comprenait plus rien. Mais il avait peur, très peur. Pas pour lui, mais pour sa femme, qui, à l'évidence, allait mal. Elle avait sûrement subit un sort de confusion, puisqu'elle venait de l'appeler par deux fois « Malefoy ». Le ton hargneux qu'elle utilisait et le sort qu'elle lui avait lancé semblait indiqué qu'elle se croyait face à son ancien ennemi. Cela expliquerai qu'elle ait chanté toute la journée. C'était une chose qu'une épouse Malefoy ne ferait jamais.

Celle-ci, toujours sans se retourner, fit un léger geste de sa baguette et celle de son mari atterrit entre ses mains. D'un autre geste, elle rendit au jeune homme l'usage de son visage et avant que celui-ci ne puisse parler, elle détruisit d'un geste les deux baguettes et lui jeta les morceaux à la figure.

- Hermione !

Cette fois ci, il en était convaincu. Hermione était en train de devenir folle. Heureusement, un rapide passage à Sainte Mangouste réglerait sûrement ce problème. Pour les baguettes, c'était un peu plus grave, ils devraient sûrement attendre quelques temps avant de pouvoir en avoir de nouvelles. Mais avant toute chose, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était le bébé. Drago espérait de tout son cœur qu'il n'arrive rien à leur enfant.

Voulant vérifier si, comme il le pensait, elle avait subi un sortilège de confusion, Drago savait qu'il fallait pour ça regarder ses yeux. Plus le sort était puissant, plus les yeux paraissaient vides.

- Hermione, retourne-toi calmement s'il te plaît.

- Voyons Malefoy. On a peur ? Enfin, si ça peut te faire plaisir !

Et lentement, presque avec difficulté, la jeune femme se retourna pour s'asseoir face à un Drago plus qu'étonné. Celui-ci put tout de suite constater que le visage d'Hermione était parfaitement normal, si on exceptait le grand sourire qu'elle arborait. Ses yeux étaient vifs et elle semblait en parfaite possession de ses moyens.

Mais ce qui n'était pas normal, c'était son ventre. La belle robe blanche qu'elle portait et qu'il reconnut comme sa robe de mariée était maculée d'un liquide rouge et poisseux. Un couteau était planté jusqu'à la garde dans le ventre d'Hermione.

Mais elle souriait.

Un cri s'échappa des lèvres de Drago et le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit encore. Un instant, Drago pensa à leur enfant mais il oublia cette pensée. Il devait s'occuper d'Hermione.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. Je vais t'emmener à Sainte Mangouste et on va te soigner là-bas. Surtout ne t'inquiète pas. Et ensuite, on retrouvera ceux qui t'ont fait ça, dit-il tout en s'efforçant de reprendre son sang froid.

- Mais je ne suis pas inquiète Drago ! Au contraire, je suis parfaitement calme. Bien plus calme que je ne l'ai jamais été depuis trois ans.

Depuis qu'il l'avait ramenée chez lui. Depuis qu'il l'avait sauvée d'Azkaban. Depuis la bataille finale.

- Et personne ne m'a fait ça, reprit-elle, toujours souriante. J'ai pris le couteau, comme une grande, et je l'ai fait toute seule, comme une grande !

Toutes les certitudes du jeune homme s'écroulèrent. S'il avait pu bouger, il se serait effondré sur le sol. Plus aucune pensée cohérente ne vivait en lui. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était sa femme et son enfant en train de mourir, et lui qui ne pouvait rien faire.

- Mais pourquoi, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu étais heureuse ! Je t'ai donné tout ce que tu n'avais pas ! Je t'ai donné une baguette, un cercle d'amis, un enfant, mon amour ! Je t'ai offert mon bonheur ! s'exclama-t-il, désespéré.

Hermione éclata alors d'un rire inquiétant, un rire qui n'en était pas un, un rire sans espoir. Elle fut coupée par une quinte de toux plus violente que les autres. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle reprit la parole, sans jeter un seul regard au sang qu'elle venait de cracher.

- Non, tout cela, … tu me l'as pris. En quelques minutes tu as … détruit ma vie. Tu m'as pris ma baguette, tu m'as…pris mes amis, tu m'a pris … mon enfant. Et tu as tué le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé. Après, tu ne m'as donné … qu'un simulacre de bonheur. Et … je ne l'ai jamais pris.

Lentement, Drago voyait le sang s'écouler de la plaie de la jeune femme et celle-ci perdre son souffle, devenir de plus en plus blême, ses traits se contractant sous l'effet de la douleur. Mais pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, un vrai sourire ornait ses lèvres.

- Mais pourquoi as-tu tué notre enfant ? Si j'ai pris le tien, tu aurais pu avoir celui-là, mais tu l'as tué !

Ses pensées s'affolant, le jeune homme ne réfléchissait plus à ce qu'il disait. Un épais brouillard semblait avoir investi son cerveau, l'empêchant de réfléchir. Et comme pour se faire le plus de mal possible, il voulait tout savoir, tout connaître, pour enfin comprendre son acte.

- Je n'ai pas tué notre fils, annonça Hermione d'une voix ferme.

L'espoir et l'incompréhension apparurent un instant sur le visage de Drago avant que la suite de la phrase de la mourante ne balaye tout :

- Il n'a … jamais… été mon … enfant. Mon bébé, … c'est toi qui l'as tué. Celui qui … vivait en moi jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'était … rien pour moi et … je n'étais rien pour … lui. Tout juste … une enveloppe. C'était … ton fils. Pas le mien.

Un bref silence s'installa entre eux finalement rompu par Drago. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris ce qu'il lui offrait ? Et puis lentement, une hypothèse naquit en lui. Mais il refusa de l'écouter. Malgré cette petite voix qui lui murmurait : « Et toi, tu épouserais une autre femme qu'Hermione ? Tu pourras être heureux sans elle, sans ton enfant ? »

- Alors pourquoi as-tu vécu avec moi ? Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas enfuie après la libération des Moldus ?

Hermione semblait attendre ce moment depuis longtemps. D'une voix rendue plus faible par tout le sang qu'elle avait perdu, elle lui répondit.

- Tu ne…te souviens pas ?

Un instant, Drago ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Puis, il se souvint. D'un autre jour, d'une autre heure. D'une femme, coiffée pareil, portant la même robe, la même parure, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, prostrée dans la même position. D'un homme la surplombant avec morgue.

« Si tu ressens tout ça, c'est parce que tu aimais Weasley et l'avorton que vous aviez conçu. Et tu sais bien que je suis incapable de ressentir le moindre amour ! Je ne peut pas imaginer ce que tu ressens puisque je ne connaîtrai jamais ce sentiment »

Il se souvint de ce qu'elle avait répondu, quand il était sortit. Et qu'il avait feint de ne pas entendre avant de l'oublier aussi vite : _«Alors tu le connaîtras. »_

Stupéfié par ce qu'il venait de comprendre, Drago ne vit même pas que le sort qu'Hermione lui avait lancé s'était enfin levé. Elle n'avait plus assez de force pour le maintenir.

Une larme de sang perla lentement au coin de la bouche de la jeune femme. Elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Rassemblant son dernier souffle, elle lui jeta :

- Ca fait mal, hein ?

Et lentement, Hermione s'écroula.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Hurlant, des larmes lui brouillant la vue, Drago se précipita vers le corps de la jeune femme. La secouant par les épaules, il l'appela plusieurs fois par son nom, lui promettant toutes les merveilles du monde si elle revenait à la vie. Mais Hermione Weasley, les yeux fixés sur quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres, ne bougeait plus.

* * *

Tout était immobile dans le parc du manoir des Malefoy. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà. Une légère pluie arrosait les massifs de fleurs et faisait luire la pelouse sous la lune. Un oiseau passa dans le ciel. Quelques craquements se firent entendre du côté du petit bois qui bordait la propriété. Tout était calme.

Dans une chambre du deuxième étage, une lampe brillait encore, éclairant un tableau bien singulier. Serrant dans ses bras la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimée, un jeune homme blond pleurait celle qui avait rejoint le seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé.

_« Ca fait mal, hein ? »_

* * *

**Alors ? Une petite review ?**

**Sinon, je commence à poster une nouvelle fiction, Le Rêve des Potter. Il s'agit d'un recueil de fragment reconstituant l'histoire de James et Lily. Si jamais ça vous interesse, vous la trouverez ici : .net/s/6893252/1/ **

**Selemba**_  
_


End file.
